


The Morning After

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: First Time, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-31
Updated: 2002-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: The title says it.





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
The Morning After

## The Morning After

by Sparkle Heather

Disclaimer: I borrow them.

Author's Notes: Thanks to my special Beta.

Story Notes: 

* * *

The Morning After 

By Sparkle Heather 

I lay in bed beside my golden man. I watch him slowly breathing. Last night had been so good, so good. 

Everything just seemed to click, y'know? I mean I had never even looked at other men that way until I first saw him. The spiky blond hair, clear blue eyes. The tight jeans, those T-shirts indented by the small nubs of his erect nipples. Oh yeah. 

He was kinda special to look at. 

And when I took him up my ass, I never realised, I never knew it could feel so good as that. Of course it hurt at first. Didn't matter how much lube he used I felt like screaming. Felt like Ray was pummelling a sword into me. 

But then it felt...close. Like we were really close to one another and I didn't mind. It was the greatest thing in the world and I swear I will never want to sleep with a woman ever again. 

Never thought I'd hear the day when Raymond Vecchio had turned fag. But there you go. 

And I'm sure Ma will love him. 

* * *

End The Morning After by Sparkle Heather:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
